


I Never Planned On Someone Like You

by TwistedLyssa



Series: Newsies OCs [1]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Don't worry, F/F, M/M, and smalls is from brooklyn, but not a lot, i have an oc, it has some angst, spot is a softie fight me, the gays take over once again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 16:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16067048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedLyssa/pseuds/TwistedLyssa
Summary: Pistol is Spot Conlon's second, which means she has the respect of every single newsie, and everyone thinks (with reason) she's super badass all the time. But when she realizes she has been falling in love with her best friend, her whole world comes crashing down.





	I Never Planned On Someone Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This OC was a way for me to express feelings and let's say I have a lot! Also, Pistol and Smalls are 14/15 and Spot is 16  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> I hope you like it, love from Portugal :D  
> .  
> .  
> .  
> IG: @oflegcnds  
> Twitter: @femmegays  
> Tumblr: musicgays

The first day was hard.

It happened right after Spot finished talking about Race and how they started dating. That's when Pistol realized what was happening with her: she was actually in love with her best friend. She had been for years.

All those night she spent with Smalls talking about nothing and everything, all the times they sold papes for each other (because that's definitely what friends do), all the days they sold together just for the sake of it.

Spot had just finished his sentence when the sudden realization came to Pistol. She got up and rushed out of the room and into the street.

The printing machines for _The World_ had jammed, so they weren't selling that day. Pistol let her hair flow in the wind. The breeze was one of the things she loved, because it was just cool enough to wake her, but it wasn't too cold.

She started walking down the street, her mind in another place. It's not like could go into a shop and get something; she had twenty-five cents in nickels, so it wasn't much use. She had some more, but it was in a small box hidden in the lodge and it was for emergencies only.

At one point, she turned around. She would go slowly, but she was going back. She'd have to face her demons sometime soon, so why not now? _Well, not today. Tomorrow._

That's when Pistol saw that damn girl. Smalls was walking down the street, a very worried look on her face. _Is she looking for me? Please tell me she isn't. I said I'd deal with it, but not now. I need space and fresh air._

In a sudden stupid move, she went into the bakery. The lady already knew Pistol pretty well, so she let the girl sulk against the wall and break into tears without asking any questions.

***

The days following the realization were even harder. The only time any newsie saw Pistol was when she was at the circulation gate to get her papes, and not even then they said a word. Everyone knew it was a big deal when Pistol stormed out of the gate just before a breakdown and even Spot just moved out of her way.

Smalls tried talking to Pistol, but it wasn't much help. _You're the idiot causing this in the first place. You don't have a right to do this._

The dark-haired girl sat down on a bench in the park, at night, contemplating the stars.

When she was young, her mother would often do this with her: sitting down in a random place and just look at the stars and invent stories about them.

So that's what she did that night. She looked up and saw two stars shining just a few inches apart to her, but millions of miles away in reality. And that was bad, because those two stars reminded her of Smalls. _They all think we're best friends, but we're slowly drifting apart._

She was jolted by a hand in her shoulder. _No. I don't wanna talk._ It was Spot, another person she'd been avoiding for days.

“Talk to me.” Pistol tried getting up, but Spot's grip on her arm was stronger. “Ya ain't going unless ya talk.”

Pistol took a deep breath. Was she ready for this? Definitely not. Was she going to do it? Absolutely. “It's Smalls.”

Spot's face twitched. “Did she harm ya?”

“No. It's that I... I like her.”

“Why are ya running, then?”

“Can't ya understand? I'mma get killed by the boys if they know.”

Spot's reassuring hand went to Pistol's shoulder once again. “Listen to me.” He turned Pistol around so that the girl was facing him and pointed to his face. “I'm five foot four, I have a boyfriend everyone knows about, and people still fear me. Why would ya be any different?”

The girl took a deep breath. _So this is what it feels like to actually talk to someone, uh? Should do this more often._ “The kids have known Smalls for forever. They've known me for four years.”

“And yet, here you are, Spot Conlon's second. A girl is Spot's second. Ya can't be more badass than that.”

A half smile formed in Pistol's mouth. Yeah, that was true, she was Spot's second. And she was a girl. A girl basically leading a gang of rowdy boys and girls next to the most powerful boy in New York. “You're right.”

Spot smiled because Pistol was finally understanding. “When are ya telling Smalls?”

“I don't know. Ya think I should?”

“Of course, idiot! She's been talking about you non-stop since all of this happened. She came back crying when you ran from her one day.”

_Fuck no. I hurt her and now she doesn't like me any more._ “Oh. I-”

“She's not angry at ya,” Spot said, shaking his head, “ya can go back. Just don't freak out in front of the younger kids, they's getting scared.”

Pistol laughed for the first time in a week. It felt good, and she didn't know how much she needed it until now. “I promise. Is everyone asleep now?”

“The only person awake besides us is Smalls, she's probably on the rooftop.”

Pistol nodded and started walking towards the lodge.

“Where ya going?”

“To the rooftop.”

***

As Pistol climbed the top of the ladder, she could make out a human figure sitting on the roof, doing the same thing she was doing earlier (or so she thought). When she fully stood on the rooftop, she saw it was Smalls, just like Spot had said.

She walked closer to the girl and sat down three feet away. “I'm sorry, Smalls.”

Smalls turned to Pistol, but didn't answer. Instead, she gestured for the girl to get closer, and she did.

“I'm the one that should apologize,” Smalls said.

_But I was the one that got scared and ran away._ Pistol decided not to answer that, and stared at Smalls. Her short brown hair definitely let everyone know she was not to be messed with, her blue eyes reflected the sea. Lips curling up in a sweet smile, like she wasn't just as broken as Pistol.

“Ya don't need to talk if ya don't wanna. I'm sorry for making ya believe ya wouldn't be safe with me, with us. I'm sorry for ruining the past week. I'm sorry for all the time ya didn't think ya could say what ya felt.”

Pistol looked at Smalls. The girl was about to cry because she thought _she_ was wrong. Pistol put her arms around her and pulled her even closer. “Don't be. I'm the one that made ya life hell last week, I could've made ya life easier years ago. I lied to ya every day.”

Smalls lifted her head from Pistol's shoulder. “Then do one thing for me.”

“What?”

“Don't lie any more.”

Pistol leaned in and kissed her softly, barely touching her. When she pulled back, she cupped Smalls' face. “I won't.”

And that's when Smalls almost charged at Pistol, pulling the girl by her waist and kissing her passionately. Pistol responded by curving into her, her body wanting more than what she was getting.

Smalls pulled back, but let her forehead rest on Pistol's. No one opened their eyes. “I feel like Spot's behind us.”

Pistol opened her eyes and turned around. “He is,” she said.

The boy ruffled his hair and smiled. “It's about damn time, girls.”

Smalls hugged Pistol even harder, making the girl smile from ear to ear. “Thanks,” said Pistol. _Finally._

 


End file.
